goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph gets his mom fired and gets ungrounded
Characters Joseph-David/Evil Genius/Zack Boss-Alan Joseph's mom-Kate Joseph's dad-Young Guy Diana-Ivy Plot Joseph gets his mom fired. Transcript Joseph: I really hate my mom. Yesterday, I misbehaved at McDonald's but the real reason why I want to get her fired was because she had me stand while she laid on the couch as we were watching the news. Diana: Before you go, I just wanted to tell you that this was after we had a fight at Burger King all because the lemonade you wanted was limited edition only. After you get your mom fired, you, your dad and I will have a stern word with her. (Outside building) Joseph: This must be the place where she works. (in building) Boss: I'm Mr. Cook and who are you? Joseph: I'm Joseph. Boss: What can I do for you? Joseph: Can you fire my mom? Boss: Why? Joseph: Because, yesterday after misbehaving at McDonald's, she had me stand throughout the entire news. I got proof to show you. (clip) Joseph's mom: Oh yeah, you're definitely standing! Joseph: But... Joseph's mom: STAND! Boss: Oh my god! I will notify her! (cuts downstairs) BUZZ BUZZ! Boss (over intercom): Attention employees, can Kate please report to my office? Joseph's mom: Oh no! (in office) Joseph's mom: Why are you mad at me? Boss: I just heard from your son that you were lying down on the couch and told him to stand before you two had to watch the news! How could you? Joseph's mom: But Mr. Cook, he had to stand and I had to lie down as a way to teach him a lesson about destroying restaurants. Boss: That doesn't matter, Kimberly! Just because of a thing like that makes you want to lie down and your son to stand does not teach him a lesson at all! You're fired! I will notify your husband, your son and your daughter about this! (at home) Joseph's dad: Kimberly, how dare you get fired by your son for telling him to stand before watching the news?! You are not allowed to do that at all! Diana: Your husband is right, Mom! Telling your son to stand in a demonic tone is rude and is the wrong choice! Besides, there's going to be a consequence! Joseph's dad: Sorry Kimberly but I'm going to give you a tiny little time out. Joseph's mom: Diesel, is this the same as getting grounded? Joseph's dad: Yes it is similar but time outs, you are grounded double your age. How old are you, Kimberly? Joseph's mom: I'm 37 years old. Joseph's dad: Then you are grounded for 74 minutes. Go upstairs to your room now. (in Joseph's mom's room) Joseph's mom: I shouldn't have done that! (back downstairs) Diana: Joseph, thank you for getting your mom fired. You know she can't discipline you like that. You are now ungrounded. You can go swimming and later I will come to join you. Joseph: Thank you Diana. You are the best sister ever. Trivia This is the sequel to Joseph Misbehaves at McDonald's. Category:Ungrounded Stuff